Another Perfect Day
by AngelofHell
Summary: Pan is having some b/f problems. Sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i am very busy and yes i will continue it as soon as i can.
1. The End to an Perfect Day

Another Perfect Day  
  
Part One: The End to a Perfect Day  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I just want to say that DBZ and all it's character's don't belong to me but I wish they did. So please don't sue me. I am only using them for my story.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the character's appear OOC. I'm sure they are since this is an A/U fic. If you don't like them then tough don't read this then and if the idea of Trunks and Pan disgusts you tough don't read it then. Please don't flame me this is my first fic though I have written a lot of poems so please be gentle on me. That's all for now Ja' ne. And Happy Valentine's day to everyone even though mine sucks. Ok now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It was a dark, quiet evening at the Son household. Pan was sitting alone curled up on the couch, in the living room, reading a Harry Potter book. (A/n: I know really dumb to put in a dbz fic.) She was just getting to the good part when the phone rang.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
"Hey baby. How's my favorite little one?" Uub asked.  
  
It was Uubu, Pan's boyfriend of 6 months, and she loved him to death.  
  
"I'm good; just sitting here reading a book. What's up sweetie?"  
  
"Not much. So are you all alone?"  
  
She already knew where this was going. Where it went every time things like this came up.  
  
"Yes, Uub, and no you can't come over."  
  
"Oh, and why not? Do you not want to see me or spend time with me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But you know that I can't have anybody over when my parents aren't home."  
  
"Uh-huh. I see how it is. I'm not important enough for you am I? You can't even break the rules this once since we haven't seen much of each other for the past month. You are always training or hanging out with Bra and Marron. So what's more important me or all that?"  
  
"Uub you know that it is all important to me and you are equally important too."  
  
"Yea well it doesn't seem that way. Thanks to you, you just ruined another perfect day. My day was going so great and then when I want to come over and spend some quality time with you, you turn it to shit. So you know what I just won't talk to you seeing as to how you are too busy for me."  
  
"Oh come on Uub that is not fair you know that is not my fault. We can't always spend time together. And I don't see how I ruined your day when I did nothing to you."  
  
"Well, Pan that is just the point. You never do anything nor do you ever listen to me. So, you will probably hear from me later in the week, but since you don't seem to care all that much it won't be for two weeks or whenever I see fit. Ok?"  
  
"Come on that is not fair." (She pauses.) "I'm sorry. And I love you."  
  
"No you don't. I'm tired of hearing all these lies. Good-bye Pan. Talk to you whenever."  
  
Click. (Dial tone.)  
  
Pan just sat there staring at the phone, completely unbelieving of what he just did. Though he had done stuff like that before he hadn't in a while. She thought that he had stopped after he promised that he would. Some things never change. She placed the phone back on the receiver and since she wasn't in the mood anymore to do anything she decided to go to sleep. She pulled the throw off the back of the couch, repositioned herself and went to sleep. She woke up later to the sound of something banging against the window in the living room. She got up to investigate and saw a drenched purple-haired bishounen outside her window. 


	2. A Distressed Trunks

Another Perfect Day  
  
Chapter 2: A Distressed Trunks  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I just want to say that DBZ and all it's character's don't belong to me but I wish they did. So please don't sue me. I am only using them for my story.  
  
A/N: Yeah!! I finally got up the next chapter. Maybe now we'll find out why Trunks is at Pan's house. Well, please R/R.  
  
* * *  
  
Wondering what in the world Trunks could be doing there, she opened the window. "Trunks get in here before you catch a cold!" Trunks climbed in the open window shivering. "What are you doing here? You look horrible." Pan said, fully taking in Trunks appearance.  
  
Trunks looked, to put it nicely, like shit. He was completely drenched, his eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Come to think of it, Pan remembered seeing him a few days ago and he looked perfectly fine.  
  
"Oh my God! Trunks, what's the matter?"  
  
Trunks just stood there looking like a lost puppy shivering in the cold. After a few moments of silence Pan decided to get Trunks out of his wet clothes, and get him something warm to drink.  
  
"Come on Trunks lets get you out of these wet clothes."  
  
Pan led Trunks upstairs to her room and asked Trunks to get undressed. While he was undressing, Pan went into her parents' room and took a pair of her father's clothes. She walked back to her room and opened the door. There stood Trunks completely naked before her eyes. She quickly turned around and was about to walk out when Trunks called to her.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks said with a hint of sadness and whining in his voice.  
  
Pan stayed where she was her face as red as a tomato. "Yes, Trunks?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" His voice broke off as a loud sob escaped his lips.  
  
Pan felt her heart break for him. He sounded so lost and heartbroken that it was tearing her insides apart for him. Finally trusting herself to turn around, she closed the door and went to Trunks.  
  
Trunks was now on her bed crying his eyes out. His deep sobs were wracking through his entire body. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He just wanted someone to talk to, not cry to. Yet, Pan had always brought out that part of him and he didn't know why. There was just something about her, and she was the only one that he would show any kind of weakness to. He felt Pan wrap her arms around his cold, naked body, which only made him cry harder.  
  
"Shhh, Trunks-chan. It's alright." Pan sat there holding him, whispering comforting words to calm him down. "Come on Trunks. Now tell me what's the matter." She said it as more of a plea than a command.  
  
Still not trusting his voice to speak, and feeling very cold, he decided to at least put some clothes on, considering his only warmth coming from Pan's small body. He shifted on her bed to get up. Pan noticing this moved over out of his way. Seeing the clothes that were next to Pan he reached over her and grabbed the pants that she had brought him.  
  
Pan jumped when Trunks reached over her not expecting him to do that. Feeling embarrassed again she made an excuse to go and put his wet things in the dryer. Once in the laundry room she let out a huge sigh.  
  
She was confused as to why Trunks was there. The more she thought about it the more realization hit. Something had happened with Marron. Even though Marron was her friend she still swore to Dende that she would kill that bitch if she did this to her Toran-kun. But what was she thinking. Was she jealous or just a caring friend? She had Uub and didn't understand her feelings about this. Wouldn't a friend just have words with someone like Marron, and a jealous friend threaten to kill them? Instead of pondering more on her feelings she decided to get back to Trunks before he worried about her.  
  
There we go. That's Chapter two. Sorry these chapters aren't very long but I don't want to get too into the story just yet. I will have the next chapter up sooner than this one. I promise. If not than please yell at me. And yes in the next chapter you will find out what is wrong with Trunks. 


End file.
